Recovery
by Fae 206
Summary: Wonder Woman nearly dies during World War 2 but is saved by Paula sending her into the future, but Steve Trevor's along for the ride too. When both recover they are in the year 2016 with different identities, but with Diana, a German supermodel from an illustrious family, having amnesia and Steve with only his original memories, how will the two make things work as they recover.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic I'm writing primarily because I think it's something nice to write. It's a little detailed but hopefully in time that will be explained in the fic. It is based primarily off the Golden Age Part 1 omnibus of the first sixty William Moulton stories. It does take small things from other Wonder Woman versions. I hope you enjoy reading as well.

 **Chapter One: Time Changes All Things**

The man in love was not a sane being some of the time. That wasn't saying something wrong about the man in love, they had a super power that most individuals didn't have and they had the power of their loved ones to support them through the hardest part. To be the man lucky enough to be loved by the Amazonian princess was something else entirely. In fact, to even be able to be so close to the Amazonian princess gave a man some strength.

To Steve Trevor, military officer, it made him feel like a prince of heaven.

Or at least, most of the time it did. He wasn't sure whether it was possible that he was actually here, seeing the impact of one life that saved billions across the globe.

It was because Wonder Woman, his wonder woman, had never died before or at least he hadn't held her when she had.

All of his time with this fantastic woman, he had thought that she was unbeatable and had tried to deny any inclination of the opposite being true. Now though, he had his hands around the woman he loved and he had her blood staining them forever.

Had he miscalculated something back there? Could Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, lived because of him? Had he killed the love of his life?

He tried to go over the battle plan in his head, he tried to go over every move and every alternative move and every alternative of the alternative move. It could have gone so differently and if he was unable to revive his princess, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Major Trevor," Paula said as she stood behind him, "I've brought my machine. We need to move her."

Steve felt women coming towards him, but despite both Paula and Etta being beside him, he kept his arm around the woman he loved, letting his fingers run through her long black hair and cup her cheek. He felt them try to pry her away and stared in horror at the limp movements.

This was Wonder Woman gosh darn it! He didn't want them to take her away from him.

"I can hold her weight," he said as if that was the deciding factor among all others. "I've got her, I can carry Diana."

"She is Princess Diana," one of the Amazonians whispered

"She is my Diana," Steve argued before allowing himself to hold her up and bring her over to Paula who set her down on what looked like a regular bed, that was until it turned blue and showed a tunnel opened for Wonder Woman to be sent through. "What are you doing?" he asked sadly, "Where are you taking her?"

"We can't support her here, she'll be shot off to another point in space and at that time will be able to come back. She's done it before," Paula replied, "Under the great Aphrodite, I would never allow her to get hurt. She will come back."

"Under the great red, white, and blue, I have to know where she is going," Steve said before he looked down. He knew it was foolish for any mortal man to be faring off against the Amazonians, but a man in love sometimes did much different things than a man thinking logically."

Sensing that they were going to pull Diana through, Steve moved on top of her, only finding a small smile to creep over his lips when Diana held out her hand and her mouth moved slowly with one word:

"Steve."

That was it before they were shooting down in a smoky fog of blues, blacks, and greys until finally there was darkness.

Beeeeeep

"Should we announce it?" a man said as Steve Trevor finally found himself regaining consciousness, his hands reached out and touched metal. "Time of death is…"

Beep Beep Beep Beeep Beep

"Guess not," a doctor said as Steve opened his eyes.

Where on earth was he? He looked at the tiled floors, the bottom of lab coats, he pushed himself up noticing a ring on his finger and stared at it. It was something he had never seen before, but why did it look so..familiar. He got himself standing before staring around in wonder at the technology around him. This was technology right? Not magic, regular people hadn't found a way of generating magic had they?

"Where?" Steve asked as he stared at his own lab coat, he had a stethoscope around his neck, several medical devices on his person. He looked in wonder at the people who were either staring at him or staring at the body on the table. "What the devil is?"

Hearing the beeping from the machine, Steve got to his feet and his smile widened greatly as he saw that Diana was here, just in a different state. She seemed younger somehow, pretty in a different way but still his gorgeous Diana. She was in a hospital gown, but where were her bracelets, her lasso, where was her Wonder Woman outfit?

"I…" he said as he took in the women in the room, the technology strapped to his beloved, everything. Where on earth was he?

"Don't worry," an African-American doctor smiled to him, "She's going to be just fine."

"My wife?" Steve asked as he stared at the ring. Diana was the person he was betrothed to right? She was the only woman here that he loved. He looked at her hands, no rings.

"Doctor Trevor," the doctor said with a concerned spark in her eyes, "Your wife died four years ago, well unless you and Diana did get hitched without letting us know and I doubt you went to Vegas or anything else with her so busy studying and you here all the time."

Steve took a step back not sure what new piece of information to digest first.

"Holy smokes!" he said as there was a little chuckling even in this situation, "I'm not a doctor, I'm a soldier. Don't tell me that those blasted Germans have thwarted our fine soldiers and taken hold of our fine American cities."

"The Germans?" the other doctor asked, "How long ago was that? I mean, if you had said Iraq or Afghanistan or even Korea, but the Germans…"

"Italians? Japanese?" Steve asked, he looked around, "They are not our enemies."

"Not unless you've been playing first person shooters at two in the morning," a male nurse joked, "You doing okay Doctor Trevor?"

Steve looked around, "So, none of you are fighting in the second World War?" he asked wanting to get a clue on what on earth was happening around him. "Never mind, we need to help this young lady right here. This is the woman I'm seeing, Diana right?"

"Of course it's Diana," the nurse said, "I think we best get your head looked at Doctor, you might have a concussion, one that makes you think you're in a video game since there's no way you'd have been alive when we were fighting in the second world war."

"Gadzooks!" Steve said alarmed, "It's much more vital that you stop this young woman, this angel, my angel from bleeding herself to death it's much too early to make a call on the situation."

"It'd be much easier for me," the woman said as she tried to get Steve to sit down, "for you to get your head examined and then to come back here. We all know what a high profile medical case this is and not just because she's your girlfriend. I'd also really like you not upsetting her and Diana Prinz is going to be upset with all of these insults against her countrymen."

Steve's eyes widened. He flinched, his American angel couldn't be…his girl from the beautiful Paradise Islands…his intelligent and smart Wonder Woman…"Don't tell me, the Prinz you said wasn't Prince, dear god don't tell me my sweetheart is a German spy."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you she's a spy," the other doctor said.

Steve paled as he gazed over his angel. What cruel devil would do this to him? Why would they bring them here both together, well when Diana woke up they would solve this, they would get to the bottom of this and bring his glorious princess back to herself. He didn't understand what kind of ploy had been taken against him and his troops but this was a plot to get him to reveal secrets, wasn't it?

Steve looked around suspiciously as he moved forward to the woman he loved.

"S-Steve?" she asked not opening her eyes.

Steve flinched again, he could hear the change in her voice, he could hear that faint German accent. He hated to admit it, but even a German voice from her lips sounded like one of the purest and most musical things on earth.

"I'm…" Steve coughed, "I'm right here, my angel," he said as the room seemed to watch him.

Tears filled Steve's eyes, he couldn't forgive what the world had done to his poor lover. For all of the wrongs in the world, to be cursed with this new personality, new character to build into. He hadn't spoken much himself, but he knew his voice did sound a little different. He just hoped he was a true blooded American, the kind that Superman would note as his own countryman.

"S-Steve, please…" Diana continued as she reached for him, he held her hand and let her curl her fingers around it. "Please don't go," she begged with tears in her eyes.

"I promise," he said before noticing that his voice sounded like one of those New York voices. Hopefully he was a true New Yorker, he could handle that. He felt himself sniff in an unmanly way, starting to feel self-conscious with the way the room was reading him. "I'll stay right here, well first I might need a few tests, but I'll try and be here," he chuckled.

Diana seemed to be comforted by something as simple as the touch of his hand. Steve took some long and deep breaths and chuckled again. "I must seem like such a dreary fellow," he joked, "acting so unmanly in front of so many. I can not tell you how proud I am of you, my angel. Of all those beautiful things in the world, it is you who bears the most strength. Just open those beautiful eyes of yours so I can assure you are alright."

After a few more moments, Diana opened her eyes and Steve gazed into the ones he loved so dearly. He watched her and as he continued to watch her, his smile disappeared and his eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Vere am I?"

Steve felt his heart being torn into, "I'm Steve, your Steve," he tried to tell her. No matter who she was now, this was his girl, the woman he intended to make his wife.

"I don't…know a Steve," she said touching her forehead before flinching in pain. Steve stared at her, did Wonder Woman ever feel pain like this before?

"Wonder Woman saved you, surely you know her," Steve tried to prompt the woman.

"I don't know Vonder Voman either," she said as Steve stared at her as if he had been betrayed. "Vose eyes though, vose eyes I know," she reached up to him and he sank into her touch. He knew this had to be the right woman. "Who am I?" she asked

Steve sighed and managed to bring peace to his face again, "You are the woman I love, now rest, I'll tell you the rest a little later," he said. Maybe that would give him some time to find out what the devil was going on here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Committing**

Finally, after a full hour of promising Diana he still loved her and would help her make sense of the world, Steve Trevor was allowing himself to make sense of what was going on. He sat in his office and looked at the technology surrounding him. If he looked closely it all looked like updated versions of what he was used to using and in fact some of it might come of quite a lot of use to him personally. The small phone he could carry around with him that he could use to look things up, play music, take photographs that stayed on the screen, that was much more useful that the old phone in the corner.

The internet as well was a source of wonder but it did seem largely unprotected. There was a trend to the way he took his notes and made sure to keep the confidentiality of them, with so many things online it seemed that the enemy could just look something up and if they could do that well, was it really so hard to think that they wouldn't use these administrations to fake an election for their own needs.

The world really had become a big complicated mess. Well, it did seem that way right now, but Steve Trevor had to have faith in the hearts of Americans. Those loyal to the country wouldn't harm it, they would protect it and one another.

Still, now he had a moment to himself, Steve had three open tabs on his computer browser. The first was all about himself, his accomplishments, how many years he had been in med school, he would later use this to find out his bank account and different pieces of necessary information so he could start combining the two lives.

The second tab was on Diana Prinz. He had read over the information only to be shocked at the core content. Yes, this was definitely his angel, Diana, but her past in this form was much different. She appeared to be a young woman with affluent parents and from a high brow society in Germany. She had studied in both Berlin and New York and was an environmentally and animal friendly fashion designer and inventor as well as a world class supermodel.

These were very trivial things though. Wonder Woman was worth more than this, she shouldn't be concerned about meaningless issues. No, he needed Diana to be into politics, in human rights, in changing the corruptness of those outside America or it seemed, maybe even America itself.

The third tab was on the events that happened at the end of World War II. There were so many tactical plans that were executed as to what he was aware of, but then again the army of the United States of America had gone forth with strategy new to him.

One of the biggest things that he disagreed with was the dropping of the two atomic bombs. Under his watch that would never have happened. You can note people as your enemy but you must never destroy them. This was cold blooded murder and the moment he had learned about it he had felt sick. If he had had a say, they never would have spent money on that in the first place.

He nervously tapped a pen against a piece of paper. He had to write something down or at least he needed to prepare himself to strategize but all of this seemed so new, he needed to consider all of the variables before…

"Doctor Trevor," a young nurse smiled, "Diana's awake, she's asking to see you."

"I'll be right there," Steve said as he lay the pencil down on top of the papers. Well, his angel would always come top priority, he would figure out what to do when she was not in need of him. Whilst she was though, he would hold any hand she held out, kiss any lips she offered, and protect her. She may not know herself at all and he may not know his current self, but he did know the love he felt for that woman. He wouldn't be alright with the situation until he knew that she also understood and accepted his deep passion for her.

Making his way down the hallway, Steve took deep breaths in. He was going to have to be a doctor now, he had been trained for it in the field but only the poor work of an airman instead of proper procedure. He had no idea what these machines did, what his hands were doing, or where he could cut or not cut the body. In fact, thinking about what he did know made Steve Trevor feel very childlike and unintelligent.

"Steve, mvy beautiful Steve" she smiled as he came over to her.

"Diana," he said hesitantly, he kept a few paces away from her as she watched him sadly. "Do you know anything further about who you are? Anything come back from your sleep?"

Diana looked at him, "You are so thar away," she said sadly, she reached out for him and immediately Steve was drawn forward to hold onto her hand. "I had a nice dream about an island of women," she laughed, "I vink der is something Freudian perhaps," she teased.

"Do you know if it was called Paradise Island?" Steve asked.

Inside he knew he should be looking at the chart and preparing to test Diana's vital signs, he needed to know her pulse rate, blood pressure, if she was breathing alright. Now though he was interested in case she would awaken. If she knew what was happening to her then, and only then, they could find out what was happening to _them_.

"It vas a paradise," Diana laughed, "but I don't remember."

Steve was about to make a few more steps forward and perhaps touch her face to kiss her cheek, but was stopped as Diana looked up both scared and confused.

"I vemember" she said as she stroked her wrist with her finger, she looked at both of her wrists. "I vas in prison?" she asked.

Steve faltered, "What do you mean you were in prison?" he asked. He knew that of course Wonder Woman had been taken captive before, but he didn't want to scare Diana when she was recovering. He couldn't force her to remember her life as Wonder Woman or to reclaim such a life, but perhaps if he prodded and asked questions to guide her, she'd remember much faster.

"Like, vas I a murderer or vas it a less crime, did I do something bad?" she asked.

Steve immediately came up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing like that, my angel, I promise. You could never do anything bad, you are the single most morally upstanding person I have met in my life. You would never go out and hurt anybody, you know that, right?"

"I don't know anything," Diana laughed weakly as she stared at her wrists, "I vust feel that I was wearing something, handcuffs or some heavy band, something is gone from my wrists."

"I'll look into that further, my beloved angel," Steve smiled. Perhaps he'd leave the hospital and try to find some bracelets similar to the ones that she used to wear, that would be a physical trigger every time she looked down at her arms. He didn't want to hurt her or have her hurt herself on accident, but he had to get the girl from Paradise Island back and maybe then they could return back to their former lives and he could stop that ridiculous bomb.

"I am so sorry, Steve" Diana whispered before she broke down into tears

For a second Steve looked at her as if she had just done a complicated trapeze act whilst being told she had an incurable disease. Wonder Woman was never this emotional unless there was a real call to it. She wasn't like other women, she was smart and beautiful and heroic and dependable. He felt that he couldn't depend on the woman he was sitting beside. Yes, she was beautiful, extremely beautiful, but heroic and dependable he didn't think that someone with her past had those qualities and as for intelligence, that would later have to be tested but she didn't seem to have the same intelligence that _his_ Diana Prince had.

"What is it?" he asked, he looked away from her not wanting her to feel worse by the way he was judging her for these melodramatic actions. This wasn't the woman he fell in love with.

"You are so mad at me? I'm sorry I am not strong? Do you still…love me?" she asked as Steve paused.

He closed his eyes and let himself concentrate on his heartbeat. He had always been wonderful at working undercover and spying on a situation, he was a fearless part of the US military forces. He had dozens of medals and awards and now he wasn't even letting his judgments halter. She could read him and see everything about him and she had done nothing wrong.

He was scared, but at least he knew who he was and he believed that he was unchanging. Diana was probably the same way, but she didn't know that yet and it would take them time to discover what she could do and who she was in this time. He had hurt her. He had hurt the woman he loved and he couldn't even lie to disguise it or she would figure out more about him.

"I'm sorry," he said before looking at her.

Steve tried to watch the woman he loved, memorizing every movement, gesture, area of her gorgeous body. In this moment, the dates and degrees weren't the things that he had to commit to memory, this woman was, his Diana. He had to keep reminding himself that he was with her, that he had jumped into this world just to be with her and he should be thankful that he did so.

"I'm sorry, my darling," he said as he held Diana closer, "You haven't done anything wrong. Will you ever forgive me?"

"For anything and everything," she whispered, "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, princess" he said, "Now, why don't you tell me more about your dream?"

Diana blushed and stared at the hospital sheets on the bed as she arranged her thoughts, she drew small circles on the fabric with her finger before looking at Steve. "I might sound crazy, vut what do you vink of invisible planes?"

Steve smiled, "I think they would be a truly marvelous method of transportation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** I know not a lot of people have read this and that's okay 😊 I like writing this for myself anyway. I have also decided that unlike the majority of my other fics which I aim for 2000 words per chapter, with this I'll aim for 1500. Well, I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Three – Bring Out the Candy**

Steve paused as he sat down looking at where Diana was. She had wanted to read a book and so he had tracked one down that he had thought she would have enjoyed. It was a novel with the title Atonement. Something new, but one of the younger doctors had suggested it to him. He felt that a story of love that spanned over multiple decades might make for an accurate read and was even tempted to take a glance into the literature himself.

He had been shocked when one of the residents had returned with a German translation of the book for Diana to read.

Steve couldn't help but feel betrayed, but then he had thought about the situation and it was himself that was betraying him. Over the time of the war, everyone had been taught that certain civilizations were bad or opposing threats and then others were good and were the heroes. That propaganda had marked him and made him believe such cold and judgmental thoughts.

If only he had listened to the hearts of the people. If only he hadn't been such a jackass.

There should be nothing wrong with Diana being Prinz instead of Prince. Nothing whatsoever. Diana was still the gorgeous Amazonian who had become Wonder Woman and he should follow the teachings of this spectacular woman. Wonder Woman was for truth and liberty and justice. It didn't matter what you were such as what ethnicity or nationality, the true self was inside and was free of all things of that nature. It was of emotion, of passion, of perseverance.

He only hoped that his mind had changed early enough so that Diana Prinz would not get annoyed with him or turn him away due to his callousness.

"Steeve," Diana said as she looked at him and tilted her head to the side, she had deliberately stretched out the vowel in the middle of his name.

"Yes, my angel?" Steve asked before noticing Diana tapping the side of the book as if trying to choose her words very carefully.

"Vy are you not with zee other patients?" she asked as she lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, the special attention you give to me is nice but…"

"Are you asking me to go and be a doctor to others?" he asked. He knew that it was in his duty to spend as much time treating others as he could. He had started to feel that his fingers knew by instinct how to perform surgeries and procedures, his mind however was still linking up that information. What he did have as an air pilot however was a strong sense of duty to his responsibilities. As a doctor, he now had more responsibilities and people who depended on him personally than he had ever had in his old life.

"Steve, you are a most vunderful doctor, you should go help," she said before squeezing his hand again and shooting one of her gorgeous smiles up at him. "I vill be fine," she attempted to assure him.

Steve got up and nodded, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Without this woman there would have been several incidents when he was removed from this world. He owed her his love and when he tried to give focus to his prejudices it became much easier for him.

"Angel," Steve said as he kissed her cheek. "The very moment you are in need, tell someone and I will rush to your side. The last thing I want is for you to feel pain, even if that pain is inside of your heart rather than a physical ailment."

"Oh, Steve," Diana smiled. "You are vust like a super hero," she said.

"Trust me, angel," Steve smiled to her. "The real super hero is you."

….

….

Steve was trying to make sure to check on each and every person on the patient list he was handed. He had kept trying to convince himself that he didn't come off as a fraudulent doctor who was practicing without ever having studied it. However, there had been moments where he had felt slightly dizzy and when he had returned to his calmer emotions, he had new medical knowledge in his head.

This was going to be very hard to keep track of.

As he met these patients though, his heart grew stronger as he realized that he really did want to find some way of helping them. He wanted to make sure that they were stronger than when they had been admitted. He wanted to make sure that they could go out and fight for whatever they wanted.

That was what Wonder Woman stood for.

Wonder Woman would always do her best so that innocent people were allowed freedom and that those who wanted to strip others of this freedom or those who wanted to exploit people were dealt with. She didn't want to kill them, but she did want to straighten out their foul characters.

Maybe this world wasn't so bad and maybe it really could use a Wonder Woman.

There wasn't a world wide war happening anymore, but there _were_ smaller wars. The real war was more of a social construct, those who were in the highest percentage in terms of income were finding themselves preying off of the weak worker and exploiting him or her. That wasn't the world that he wanted to live in and he was pretty sure Diana was just as appalled at this behavior as he was.

Social justice could be carried out with or without Wonder Woman.

Even if there _was_ no Wonder Woman, there would always be Diana. He would try never to let her down or fail her, never be an embarrassment to the one that he loved so much. There were ways of them taking on the cold hearted villains in this world together even without super powers or super weapons.

It was at this time that Steve saw someone he recognized but did not understand the presence of in this very different period.

"E-Etta?" he coughed out not sure if this was the sorority leader or if this was just a new form of her that had been put with them for some unknown reason.

"Oh, Steve! So glad I found you," Etta smiled, "Woot! Woot!"

Steve laughed as he saw the women who had been able to handle some of the problems and people that Wonder Woman had dealt with better than he. "Etta, is it you?" he asked, "or are you…" he sighed and thought of the question that would determine which form of Etta Candy he was dealing with here.

"Etta, who is Wonder Woman?" he asked as Etta stared at him confused.

"Oh come on, Steve," she laughed. "You know very well that Wonder Woman's identity must remain a secret. I can't go around and expose who she is. You surely must be joking or else you're quite a mischievous man, Steve, and I do not have any tolerance for mischief when it comes to Wonder Woman."

Steve smiled softly, "Well it's easy for you to say that, I suppose Paula managed to get you here. I'm surprised that she hasn't come herself."

"Well, only one person could be sent and Paula wanted to make sure that the technology on the other side continued to work, so here I am," she smiled widely. "And I am dying to get some dessert or at least a box of candy. I mean, with all the energy that I've used up I feel as if I'm going to keel over for lack of it."

Steve grinned feeling happy that there was at least one familiar face at his side.

"I'll go and treat you, Etta," Steve said before looking down. "Of course, there is something that you should know about Diana and I," he told her as Etta rolled her eyes.

"I already know that you're one of the top doctors in his hospital, Steve, though I will miss the uniform you wore before. You can really pull off a white coat, I'm just saddened that there is no candy in the pocket," she pouted.

Steve sighed. "Well, Diana Prinz is a German woman who has no idea of who Wonder Woman is. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked her as Etta took a step back.

"Sure I do," she nodded as Steve opened his mouth to voice his own fears.

"Is it because you can see the Germans fighting us in the war, that you can see that they were our violent opponents?" he asked her as Etta shook her head.

"Doesn't matter to me if she's German, Italian, or even Japanese. I just find a problem with her memory not having Wonder Woman there. Maybe after some of her favorite chocolates she'll remember," Etta joked.

Steve was sure it would take a heck of a lot more than candy to solve this.


End file.
